


Critical Cuddlepile

by hesdeadjim



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddles, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesdeadjim/pseuds/hesdeadjim
Summary: The Mighty Nein take a much-needed rest.





	Critical Cuddlepile

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in a vague sometime around episodes 38-40 so I’m sure Avantika and Jumanti are around somewhere but I didn’t mention them because this is just pure self indulgent fluff. For my Critcal peeps - Shin, Helen, Laura, Lou, Kat, and Hannah <3

"Um...what are you doing?"

Beau looked up at Yasha from where she was pillowed against the Barbarian’s stomach.

“We gotta huddle together...y’know...for warmth.”

“It’s hot.”

“Uhhhh…”

Before Beau could come up with an answer, Jester skipped over and lay down and snuggled up to Beau, also using Yasha as a pillow.

“You are a very comfortable pillow Yaaashaaa,” Jester said.

Yasha sighed heavily then lay her head back down and closed her eyes. Sprinkle the weasel unravelled herself from around Jester’s neck and crawled up onto Yasha’s chest curling itself into a ball and making low contented weasel noises.

“Seee even Sprinkle thinks you are very comfortable,” Jester giggled, reaching over to give Sprinkle a gentle pat. Another sigh from Yasha, though she did not open her eyes.

With a soft thump, Caduceus settled next to Yasha’s head, stretching his large body out and making himself comfortable. A moment passed and Caleb, who had just finished casting Leormund’s Tiny Hut, came over and began to settle, squashing himself between Jester and Caduceus. Nott curled up at Caleb’s feet and began to snore almost immediately. 

Fjord, squat down and arranging his pack, paused and looked over to where the rest of the group was already fast asleep. He felt a stab of awkwardness, realizing now that Yasha had returned, the little magical hut was very full and they would all have to be in close quarters to sleep. 

He settled down on Caduceus’s other side, putting as much room as possible between himself and the large firbolg. 

Fjord lay stiffly, trying to relax enough to sleep, listening to the sounds of the jungle—the constant chirps of crickets punctuated by the hum of other insects and the rustling of leaves in the warm tropical wind. Distantly, Fjord thought he could hear the crash of the waves on the shore though he wasn’t sure if that was wishful thinking or not. 

The others had fallen asleep and Fjord could hear their slow breathing, and took comfort in the presence of his friends. Slowly, sleep crept up upon Fjord as well, though this time devoid of dreams of yellow eyes.

…

The next morning dawned in the way it does in the tropics—humid and warm, though the sun was not yet risen enough to make it hot. The Mighty Nein were still curled up asleep, all having moved instinctively closer together during the night despite the heat.

Yasha’s head had somehow ended up pillowed on Caduceus and Fjord was snuggled close on Caduceus’s other side. Beau and Jester were still cuddled up to Yasha and each other, with Nott and Caleb sandwiched in between Jester and Caduceus.

Frumpkin the fey owl was perched on one of Jester’s horns, head tucked under his wing and making tiny owl noises and Sprinkle the weasel was still curled contentedly on Yasha’s chest. 

 

Though the life of the Mighty Nein was often fraught with peril, for this moment they had peace.

  
  
  



End file.
